La cuisine pour les nuls
by FFelinna
Summary: C'est pas résumable ça v.v... Enfin fic yaoi stupide. Encore un de mes délires, Narusasu et Sasuke qui souffre, mentalement comme physiquement mais rien de déprimant, au contraire!. Titre modifié.


**Auteur: FFelinna  
Adresse mail: ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre: La cuisine pour les nuls  
Genre: XD (ça aide hein?)  
Base: Naruto**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte et je les rends presque pas abîmés après 

Sasuke: Elle ose dire "presque pas" ???  
FFelinna: Je peux faire pire si tu veux...  
Sasuke, qui lit les scénarii des prochaines fics: TTTT

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, elle est vraie et je l'ai entendue à la radio... Sincèrement j'étais obligée de caser un truc pareil XD  
C'est une fic toute courte et sans suite, écrite pour le plaisir (le mien hein, parce que celui des persos... XD)

**La cuisine pour les nuls**

- La la la la laaaaaaaa...

Sasuke cuisinait tranquillement le repas du soir, attendant le retour de son compagnon et de bonne humeur. Il avait décidé de lui faire un petit plaisir en préparant de bons plats, et achevait la cuisson des légumes qu'il posa sur la table avant de retourner à la cuisinière(1), dans l'idée d'éteindre les plaques.

Cependant alors qu'il allait tourner le bouton, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une bouche exigeante dévorer son cou, pendant que des doigts agiles déboutonnaient son pantalon qui tomba sur ses genoux.

- Naruto...

Sasuke haussa les épaules et soupira légèrement. Il était vraiment imprévisible... tant pis pour le repas.  
Il ferma rapidement le gaz, voyant que son amant n'y faisait même pas attention, trop occupé à le marquer de plusieurs suçons. Le brun sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains, quémandant un baiser que Naruto s'empressa de lui donner, finissant de le déshabiller pour caresser son torse, leurs corps se frottant l'un à l'autre. 

Le renard cessa leur échange, séparant ses lèvres des siennes, ses doigts glissant de manière insistante sur le sexe dressé de l'Uchiha qui, sentant le désir monter en lui, força les mains baladeuses du blond à commencer un va et vient rapide, gémissant lorsqu'elle s'exécutèrent.  
Naruto ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, s'agenouillant pour lécher consciencieusement sa sucette, arrachant un premier cri à Sasuke qui en oublia tout le reste, l'esprit totalement obnubilé par un petit bout de chair rose et humide qui s'affairait sur sa virilité, accélérant au fur et à mesure son rythme de succion tandis que deux doigts fins et vicieux le pénétraient peu à peu pour le préparer. 

Le blond aimait voir celui qu'il aimait s'abandonner ainsi dans ses bras, complètement détendu par le plaisir. Il continua ses caresses pendant quelques instants avant de soulever Sasuke par la taille, soucieux de lui donner un peu plus de confort.   
Celui-ci s'était accroché à son cou, les jambes serrées pour ne pas tomber, profitant de l'occasion pour l'embrasser, pensant que Naruto allait l'allonger sur la table pour le prendre.

Seulement, ce que le renard avait en tête, c'était la cuisinière. Le brun s'en aperçu au moment où celui-ci avançait, l'embrassant toujours, avant de le poser brutalement sur les plaques prêt à le pénétrer.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Les passants à proximité de l'entrée de la maison sursautèrent violemment en entendant le cri inhumain provenant de la demeure des Uchiha. 

**Hôpital de Konoha**

A l'accueil des urgences, une jeune femme se vernissait les ongles, profitant du calme relativement rare du service des urgences. Elle soupira en regardant l'horloge, constatant avec dépit qu'il lui restait encore deux heures à s'ennuyer. Lorsque enfin le téléphone sonna, la libérant de sa lassitude.

- Urgences de Konoha, j'écoute? ... Oui. Oui. Je vous envoie une ambulance de suite.

Elle eu à peine le temps de raccrocher, une dizaine de personne entraient dans le bâtiment. Parmi elles, deux semblaient complètement groggy, un filet de sang coulant sur leur visage. Elle appela les médecins, puis l'ambulance, avant de s'approcher des deux blessés. L'un avec d'épais sourcils noirs se tenait la tête en gémissant tandis que l'autre, brun aux cheveux longs essayait de se jeter sur lui, retenu par d'autres garçons morts de rire.

- Que s'est t-il passé ?  
- Ils se sont cognés la tête l'un contre l'autre en se battant...  
- Ils sont vraiment pas doués...   
- Kiba ta gueule !! Et lâche-moi !!  
- C'est hors de question, sinon tu vas tuer Lee...  
- Ca sera pas une grosse perte !!

La jeune femme regarda un instant les deux garçons se disputer, leurs amis les observant d'un air blasé avant de s'installer sur les sièges en voyant les médecins arriver pour les soigner.

**Maison Uchiha**

Naruto avait téléphoné à l'hôpital, paniqué, tandis que Sasuke était allongé sur le ventre dans le canapé, ravalant difficilement ses larmes sous la douleur, deux compresses d'eau froide posées sur ses fesses.

Une sirène se fit entendre et l'Uchiha prit un coussin pour se le mettre sur la tête, mort de honte en entendant les ambulanciers arriver, guidés par Naruto jusqu'au salon.  
Les médecins stoppèrent net en le voyant allongé sur le sofa avant de s'approcher pour constater les dégâts.

- Que s'est t-il passé ?  
- ...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, le teint violacé, avant que Naruto ne se décide à expliquer, Sasuke cachant son visage au maximum.  
Très vite, leurs esprits se focalisèrent sur une seule solution, le suicide, en voyant les médecins se retenir de rire, posant l'Uchiha sur une civière pour l'amener dans le véhicule.   
Celui-ci les arrêta au moment où ils allaient sortir, leur jetant un regard suppliant.

- On ne peut pas... cacher ça ?  
- Désolé mais mettre un tissu sur les brûlures pourrait les aggraver.  
- ...

Et malheureusement pour le jeune homme, la sirène avait attiré du monde, lequel tentait de voir ce qui se passait dans la cour où l'ambulance s'était garée. Naruto aidant, il embarqua sans trop d'encombres, soulagé de voir le cauchemar prendre bientôt fin.

**Hôpital de Konoha**

L'hôtesse d'accueil avait repris sa place, guettant le retour de l'ambulance en observant de temps à autres les jeunes gens qui attendaient les deux bagarreurs. Un bruit attira son attention et elle leva la tête pour voir le véhicule d'urgence arriver sur le parking, les infirmiers descendant rapidement pour amener un jeune homme allongé sur le ventre. 

Elle sursauta quand des cris étranglés se firent entendre, provenant des personnes assises dans les urgences. Le garçon allongé sur la civière était devenu tout pâle, presque transparent, alors que les adolescents présents le fixaient, estomaqués.  
Naruto qui venait d'entrer, se figea instantanément prenant la même couleur que Sasuke et laissant échapper un "merde" bien distinct.

- ... Qu'est-ce que...

Un éclat de rire interrompit Gai, Kiba s'était approché de l'Uchiha, les yeux rivés sur les deux magnifiques tâches rouges qui ornaient ses fesses, agrémentées de petits traits sur les côtés.

- Je veux mourir... 

Trente secondes après, la plupart des genins étaient secoués par un fou rire, vite rejoint par les infirmiers et les médecins qui venaient d'arriver, laissant un Sasuke complètement désemparé au beau milieu de la salle des urgences.  
Naruto, soucieux de protéger son petit ami, faisait de son mieux pour cacher les brûlures, en vain. Les commentaires fusaient de partout, impitoyables.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
- C'est joli, on dirait des soleils !!   
- J'suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire cuire des steaks dessus !!  
- J'imagine même pas comment tu vas faire pour t'asseoir...

Et ainsi de suite. Finalement, l'Uchiha attrapa le coussin qu'il avait embarqué, dissimulant tant bien que mal la zone brûlée et hurlant sur ses prétendus "amis".

- J'en ai marre qu'on me reluque le cul !!   
- Mais enfin Sasuke, personne ne regarde !

Sasuke stoppa net et fixa Naruto, puis toutes les personnes présentes qui s'étaient arrêtées, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses, un silence de mort envahissant la pièce.(2)

- Heu...

Les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers la source du bruit et Tenten soupira de soulagement en constatant que, mis à part un gros bandage sur le front, ses coéquipiers allaient bien. Ce moment de flottement permit aux médecins de reprendre leurs esprits et deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent de Sasuke dans l'idée de l'emmener. Cependant, un petit couinement se fit entendre, ramenant l'attention sur le brun. Celui-ci arborait une expression d'atroce souffrance, utilisant son plus beau "cocker eyes no jutsu" sur le personnel médical, une de ses mains gardant toujours le coussin sur ses fesses.  
Naruto, surpris par le changement d'attitude soudain de son petit ami, s'approcha de lui pour voir le problème avant de reculer précipitamment, la main sur la bouche et le regard fuyant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Un des ambulanciers s'était approché et secoua la tête en constatant la connerie que l'Uchiha avait faite.

- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas mettre de tissu...  
- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
- Naruto !!

Ce dernier se roulait joyeusement par terre, ne pouvant même plus soutenir le regard d'un Sasuke de plus en plus furieux alors que les autres présents n'y comprenaient plus rien.

- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute ce qui s'est passé !!

Cette remarque n'eu aucun effet sur le blond qui se tenait toujours les côtes, commençant à avoir mal au ventre à force de rire.

- Toi... je te jure que tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant les deux prochains mois !!

La menace eu un peu plus d'impact sur Naruto qui se calma légèrement, les larmes aux yeux et le ventre douloureux, avant de sourire à Sasuke qui soupira d'exaspération.

- Je dirais plutôt abstinence totale pour au moins trois mois, vu l'état des brûlures...

Sur ces derniers mots, les médecins emmenèrent le brun déconfit pour le soigner alors que Naruto s'asseyait sur l'un des sièges du hall, sous le regard incrédule du reste de ses amis.

- Naruto... ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Sasuke et toi... vous êtes... ensembles ?

Le renard s'assura que Sakura et Ino n'allaient pas le dépecer et leva les yeux vers Kiba.

- Ouais. Enfin s'il ne me jette pas après ce qui s'est passé...

Le maître chien vint s'asseoir à côté du blond pendant que les autres assimilaient la nouvelle et le poussa légèrement du coude.

- Hey, pourquoi tu t'es mis à rire comme ça ?

Naruto regarda le brun un instant, puis le porta sur la réceptionniste qui écoutait de loin, avant de laisser un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant s'installer sur son visage. 

- Le coussin que Sasuke avait pris pour se cacher...  
- ?   
- ... il est resté collé sur la peau à cause des brûlures.

L'Uchiha choisit ce moment pour pousser un magnifique hurlement qui figea toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall, excepté la réceptionniste.

- ... je dirais plutôt "était" à votre place, jeune homme.

**The endeuuuuuuuh******

Vous savez quoi ? Je m'aime   
... Et j'aime Sasuke aussi XD  
Si si c'est vrai... 

Sasuke & Naruto: Et elle aime les reviews aussi...   
FFely: Oui mais ça faut pas le dire !!  
S&N: On te fait de la pub et tu gueules?  
FFely: J'ai rien dit 3 3 3 serre ses deux bishos contre elle  
Sasuke: Mes fesseuuuuuuuuuuh   
FFely: Oups... Désolée.  
Naruto: Je peux savoir ce que faisaient tes mains à cet endroit?  
FFely: Juste pour voir si c'était guéri...  
Naruto: T'es pas crédible. ¬.¬''

(1) C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les plaques chauffantes par chez moi... je sais pas si c'est pareil ailleurs...  
(2) Qui a reconnu d'où ça vient ce passage ? XD


End file.
